deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta VS Black★Rock Shooter
The Meta VS Black★Rock Shooter is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring the return of The Meta from the Web Series Red vs. Blue and Black★Rock Shooter from the Anime of the same name. Description Red vs. Blue VS Black★Rock Shooter! These two can take a lot of punishment and have survived things that would kill a normal person…but in a battle against each other to the death, who will survive? The Scariest mute in the galaxy or the brutal other self? Interlude (Cue Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) ''' The Meta VS Black Rock Shooter.png|Commander Ghost ''Camilla: too quote a famous scientist… “Pain is imperative to recognize when you are in peril, to get the human mind con-TEEEEEEEXT!”.'' Ruby: For a scientist, Dr. Gero wasn’t really that smart was he? Seriously why would you give yourself pain receptors? ''Camilla: I’ve met smarter but while Dr. Gero’s words are true…in some cases, these two combatants don’t seem to follow that rule.'' Ruby: They take things such as pain and throw them out the window because they just keep getting back up and fighting like with The Meta, the scariest mute in the galaxy. ''Camilla: and with Black★Rock Shooter, The other self of Mato Kuroi''. Ruby: She’s Camilla and I’m Ruby! ''Camilla: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win…'' Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE!! The Meta '''(Cue (When) Your Middle Name Is Danger - Red Vs. Blue ) Camilla: Before there was Red Team or Blue Team, there was Project Freelancer a research group that was created with the intent of studying experimental A.Is used by skilled agents however they were only able to get one A.I, this A.I was called Alpha and was based on the Director of Project Freelancer…Dr. Leonard Church. Ruby: The Director had decided to torture the Alpha A.I by putting him in numerous scenarios that would cause him to fragment himself a part of himself in order to survive, one of the A.Is would be Sigma and he would be based on the Alpha’s ambition and creativity. Camilla: Sigma would be assigned to Agent Carolina however she would give him to her ally, codenamed Agent Maine who during a mission had suffered a severe injury to his throat making him unable to speak and Sigma would be given to him as a means to communicate with his allies. Ruby: However Sigma had an ulterior motive, Sigma took interest in achieving the A.I stage of “Metastability” and eventually would manipulate Maine and lead him on a rampage, hunting down his fellow Agents and stealing their armor enhancements’ as well as the other A.I fragments of the Alpha A.I with the intention of reforming into the Alpha A.I and obtaining Metastability. Camilla: And as a result Maine became unstoppable killing machine, all under his new name…The Meta. (Cue Mental Meta Metal - Red Vs. Blue) Ruby: As former Agent of Project Freelancer, Meta was without a doubt probably one of their more dangerous field agents being able to take on groups of enemies and even take on his own fellow Freelancers and come out on top. Camilla: Meta posses incredibly strength being able to stops a Warthog and Kick it away with little effort, capable of breaking a stone block by ramming it with his shoulder as well as launch it towards Agent’s York and Texas, and destroyed the front of end of a Warthog causing by just landing on it causing it to flip over into the air in the process. Ruby: Maine Also posse’s incredible skills in hand-to-hand combat being able to hold his own against Agent Texas. Camilla: But Meta’s most greatest aspect is his sheer durability and endurance as he has survived numerous injuries that would most certainly cripple or downright kill a normal being and has not only gotten back up from but was also able to keep fighting with said injury. Ruby: Meta has been shot in the chest, shot in throat several times, hit by a truck, survived multiple bullets fired from a turret, two missiles fired from Lopez, an explosion from land mines, slashed and stabbed, a self inflicted explosion, a stabbed to the chest from an energy sword and four shotgun shells…and could get back up as if nothing happened. Camilla: But the Meta is not without his weapons, his primary weapon of choice being the Type-25 Grenade Launcher otherwise known as the Brute Shot; This weapon is a semi-automatic grenade and can fire four Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenades in three seconds with the grenades exploding upon impact dealing large amounts of damage and as an added bonus has a large blade mounted under it, allowing for close range combat. Ruby: Meta’s primary sidearm is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System aka the Magnum, this weapon while having a low fire rate makes up for this with its extreme precision and accuracy. Camilla: However the Meta’s biggest advantages’ come in the form of his armor Enhancements’ and he has collected quite a few of them by killing other Freelancer agents and stealing their A.Is. The Meta has the following A.I at his disposal; Sigma, Gamma, Eta, Iota, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta and Omega. (Cue Boss Battle - Red Vs. Blue) Ruby: The first Armor Enhancement he has is the Advance Motion Tracker, and it amplifies the abilities of a normal Motion Tracker allowing Meta to see his targets through walls and other structures. Camilla: His next Armor Enhancement is the Domed Energy Shield, and as the name implies created a shield in the shape of a dome around Meta protecting him from bullets and explosives. Ruby: Active Camouflage and Adaptive Camouflage allows him to turn invisible and blend in with his surroundings respectively allowing him to take his enemies by surprise and deliver surprise attacks. Camilla: His Strength Booster enhances his already insane strength allowing him to lift a Warthog which weighs 3.25 metric tons or 7,200 Ibs off the ground and throw it however considering that before he was already strong as hell; he can probably do the same without the armor enhancement. Ruby: He also has the Voice Manipulator and as it name implies, it allows Meta to manipulate recorded transmissions and the like fooling his enemies. Camilla: He also has the BioScan which allows him to check the vitals or injuries of his teammates. Camilla: But his most dangerous Armor Enchantment was the Temporal Distortion Unit, this allows Meta to freeze time to a standstill and freeze his opponents while he himself is the only one still able to move. (Cue Kill The Director - Red Vs. Blue) Ruby: The Meta has accomplished some pretty impressive stuff; He has killed numerous agents of Project Freelancer, survived numerous injuries that would have killed a normal person, survived being impaled by an energy sword, and defeated Texas with some help from Washington. Camilla: Despite this, Meta is not without his weaknesses; running all these A.Is consumes a large amount of energy from his suit, the Meta can be rather childish at times, his Enhanced Motion Tracker can be somewhat glitchy when in smoke, and despite being a ruthless killing machine…he was drowned by a ragtag group of idiots. Ruby: Despite this…The Meta is the last person you want to face off against. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? (Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier.) I thought so. Sic 'em. Black★Rock Shooter DEATH BATTLE ---- Conclusion Trivia Who are you rooting for? The Meta Black★Rock Shooter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles